Souvenirs amères
by AlissonQueen
Summary: La jeune Alisson Queen a été tirée au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games et se retrouve bien vite aux portes de la Mort. Décidée, elle passe ses "derniers moments" à se souvenir.
1. Prologue

_**Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le lancement de ma fanfiction "Souvenirs amères", basée sur THG. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour me lire et surtout pour apprécier ce que j'écris, ça comble la vie d'un auteur de fanfictions, vraiment !**_

_**Ici, le prologue, qui est vraiment vraiment court - mais je ne suis pas douée pour expliquer dans les grandes lignes une histoire sans donner trop de détails alors... Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à Suzanne COLLINS, écrivain de la trilogie "The Hunger Games". Seul les personnages et le parcours de ceux-ci sortent de mon imagination.**_

_**J'**_ai la démarche incertaine et le vertige. Le monde se bouscule autour de moi. Le sol tremble, les arbres tournent dès que j'avance de quelques pas. Mais il faut que je m'accroche. Pour ma famille. Pour vivre ma vie.

_**J'**_entends plus que je n'aperçois mes ennemis arriver. Chaque pas résonne comme un coup de tonnerre à mes oreilles. Je ferme les yeux, attendant une mort certaine. Car il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur, c'est la règle. C'est _leur_ règle. Mes genoux fléchissent, je tombe à terre, attendant le coup de grâce qui me sera fatal en essayant de me souvenir de ma courte existence.

_**J**_e profite de chacun des battements de mon cœur pour me rappeler. Car, à partir de maintenant, mon temps est compté et il n'y a plus que les souvenirs qui entrent en jeu. Je suis désormais destinée à mourir.

_**C**_ar je suis dans les Hunger Games.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note d'auteur : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**

**Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour la publication de mon premier chapitre sur ma fanfiction "Souvenirs amères". Je suis particulièrement heureuse de partager avec vous une histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis pas mal de temps. **

**Je suis désolée d'avance à propos de la longueur du texte - elle n'est pas aussi satisfaisante que je le pensais - mais je vous promets de me rattraper sur le second chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront !**

**Merci encore de me lire, j'espère que cette esquisse va vous plaire.**

**Méfaits accomplis ! **

**Chapitre 1 **

Ou

**Quand la réalité revient nous hanter**

_Flashback : Avant les Jeux._

**_« PLONGEE _**_dans le noir, je courrais, essayant d'échapper aux multiples personnes qui me traquais. Je sentais leurs souffles tièdes et putrides m'encercler, couvrant ma nuque et mes bras de chair de poule... Tout d'un coup, alors que je sautais par-dessus un obstacle indéfinissable particulièrement haut, je suis tombée en avant, face contre cette « terre ». Une terre aux couleurs écarlates, incandescente, qui brûlait ma chair à vif. Deux mains glacées s'agrippèrent à mes épaules, me retournant violemment sur le dos… Et je les vis. Ces créatures immondes, inhumaines en dépit de leurs apparences, formatées pour me tuer. Deux tueurs qui n'attendaient que ce moment, un moment de faiblesse ou il pourrait m'infliger mille et une tortures. Un râle d'épouvante s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange : leurs visages étaient étonnement flous. Mon râle s'intensifia lorsqu'un de mes tyrans, sur ma droite, commença à me lacérer la peau, doucement, avec un couteau émoussé et un plaisir manifeste…. »_

**_L_**es rayons du soleil passent au travers des volets mi-clos, me tirant des bras de Morphée avec soulagement. Je me redresse et grimace en entendant les grincements pénibles de mon lit. J'étire doucement mes bras courbaturés et me dirige à la cuisine, encore engourdie par mon sommeil agité. Mes deux jeunes sœurs et ma mère y sont déjà installées, autour de la grande table en bois vieillie, une expression sombre sur leurs si jolis visages. Ma sœur, Angie, âgée de 10 ans, essaye de me sourire, sans grand succès. Ses grands yeux noisette sont soulignés de cernes et ses cheveux bruns aux reflets habituellement cuivrés paraissent beaucoup plus ternes et raides que d'habitude. Sa sœur jumelle, Megan, paraît aussi usée qu'elle mais surtout, elle paraît triste. Triste et en colère. Ses yeux, sans leurs éclat de malice habituel, semblent lancés des éclairs à quiconque la défie de la regarder. Je peux la comprendre. Je peux les comprendre, toutes les trois, car je suis dans le même état qu'elles. Seulement, mon indifférence cache le sentiment de détresse qui me noue l'estomac. Ma mère me tend une assiette à moitié vide et je ne mange que très peu.

**_C_**'est étrange, mais je lui ressemble beaucoup, par mon physique. Les mêmes yeux chocolat et les mêmes cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, comme si je m'étais regardée dans un miroir et que j'y aurais trouvé mon reflet en plus vieilli. Pourtant, nous sommes vraiment opposées, toutes les deux. Dans son regard bienveillant et dans son attitude douce, on y retrouve la sensibilité d'une mère et la confiance qu'elle accorde si facilement aux gens. Dans mes gestes, une certaine brutalité montre aux gens que je ne suis qu'une boule de nerfs risquant d'exploser à tout moment. Mon regard sans pitié ont fait baisser les yeux d'énormément de monde, reflétant ainsi ma supériorité qui me vaut ma solitude presque constante – heureusement pour moi que ma famille reste à mes côtés.

Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, je décide de partir me laver. Je n'avais pas faim, de toute façon. Je prends du temps à faire chauffer de l'eau et à la versée dans une grande bassine en bois. Je me lave soigneusement, évitant de trop frotter les petites coupures par-ci par-là que j'ai sur les mains et les bras. Le travail aux champs laisse toujours des traces, légères ou profondes, pendant les récoltes. Après m'être séchée et avoir attaché mes cheveux alourdis par l'eau, je choisis une tenue de circonstance pour cette journée si spéciale. Je réussi à dénicher une robe d'un blanc presque immaculé à bretelles, très simple, et des ballerines noires usées par le temps. Après avoir enfilé le tout, je sèche et coiffe mes cheveux indisciplinés puis les attachent en queue de cheval basse de côté. Je fixe alors mon reflet devant le miroir. Les rayons de soleil qui s'infiltrent toujours au travers des volets écaillés font briller mes cheveux, y laissant s'installer des reflets mordorés, me rendant plus belle que je ne le suis. J'aurais pu me réjouir du résultat agréable que j'ai réussi à concocter si ce n'était pas le jour de la Moisson.

**_C_**haque année, la fameuse Myes Jones, avec ses cheveux roux vifs, bouffants, et ses multiples tatouages rouges sur les pommettes, arrive au District 11, fraîchement débarquée du Capitole, pour tirer les noms des deux malheureux qui participeront au bain de sang que sont les Hunger Games. Ses manières toutes plus exaspérantes et extravagantes les unes que les autres me dégoûte chaque année. Comment peut-elle sourire alors qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle condamne à une mort certaine deux enfants ? Car, dans chaque district de Panem, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille entre 12 et 18 ans sont tirés au sort lors de la Moisson pour se battre dans une arène truffée de mauvaises surprises et de pièges fatals. Cette affaire a été organisée en souvenir de la période obscure : la rébellion des districts contre le Capitole et son gouvernement et ses impacts sur la Terre et les Hommes. En bref, un moyen de nous rappeler qui sont les dominants et qui sont les dominés. À partir de la première inscription – obligatoire –, le nombre de chances que vous avez de vous en sortir s'amenuise. Pour ma quatorzième année d'existence dans ce bas monde et pour la 59° édition des Hunger Games, mon nom est inscrit 3 fois. Sur 3 simples papiers, d'une écriture fine et soignée, sera inscrit le nom de « Alisson Queen », mélangés avec des milliers d'autres noms.

**_J_**e ferme les yeux lentement, inspirant quelques bouffées d'air afin de calmer la colère que je sens poindre en moi. A quoi bon s'acharner ? Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de 14 ans peut faire pour sauver le monde ? Je sais pertinemment que mes idéaux ne me porterons pas bien loin, de toute façon. Peut-être qu'à cause de mes pensées révolutionnaires, je me trouverais à la place de ses pauvres « délinquants » sur la grande place, comme mon père lorsque j'avais 9 ans, à se faire tabasser, fouetter ou même tuer sans cérémonie sans que personne n'arrête leurs bourreaux. J'emprisonne ma main gauche dans celle de droite et rouvre les yeux. J'entends ma mère m'appeler. C'est l'heure. Je les rejoins, elle et mes deux jeunes sœurs, au « palier » de notre misérable bicoque. Nous sortons toutes les quatre sous la lumière vive et aveuglante que nous offre le Soleil. Nous sommes très vite emportées par le flot de personnes convergeant vers la grande place.

Arrivée à destination, je me sépare de ma famille pour me diriger vers les bureaux d'identifications, déjà bondés de jeunes garçons et de jeunes filles au teint pâle et aux lèvres pincées. Je me range dans la file des « 14 - 15 ANS » et patiente, le mal me rongeant de l'intérieur. Après une dizaine de minutes vient mon tour. Je soupire un bon coup et tends ma main… presque aussitôt, une petite mais vive douleur traverse mon index alors que le Pacificateur enregistre mon empreinte digitale, signée avec mon sang.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » me dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et marche rapidement vers une lignée de jeunes filles qui se forment petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que l'enregistrement arrive à sa fin. Je conserve mon masque de froideur quand une fille de mon âge, brune aux yeux clairs, me regarde avec curiosité et peur. Je me tiens dignement à ma place, regardant l'entrée du bâtiment de Justice tout en agrippant un pli de ma robe de mes deux mains afin de cacher leurs tremblements.

Après avoir attendu ce qui me semble être une éternité, j'entends résonner l'hymne de Panem dans l'air pendant que notre maire se place devant un micro, son regard scrutant les quelques centaines de personnes présentes. Au moment ou l'hymne touche à sa fin, il commence son grand discours – inchangé depuis des années – et je m'offre un moment de répit, écoutant de temps en temps sa voix nasillarde prononcer ces quelques mots déjà connus de tous.

« … Ainsi, pour nous remémorer le désastre qu'à été la Période Obscure… »

Quel ennui. Je regarde ainsi de suite les enfants présents devant moi d'un air vague, m'attardant sur une masse de cheveux roux sombres indisciplinés…

« … aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, place au tirage au sort. »

Je redresse ma tête si vite que je fis sursauter la brune à côté de moi. Elle me regarda encore, mais cette fois-ci avec une pointe d'agacement. Je décide de fixer Myes Jones, celle-ci étant entrain de s'avancer vers le micro, un de ses sourires effrayants coller sur le visage.

« - Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort… »

« - …vous être favorable. » finissais-je avec elle en murmure, tandis qu'elle s'élançait avec gaieté vers la boule contenant les noms des filles. Elle en sortie un papier blanc, doté d'une attache orangée et se replaça droitement devant le micro. Elle prit un malin plaisir à défaire soigneusement l'attache et à déplier lentement et doucement le papier. Je pouvais presque toucher du doigt la tension des adolescentes autour de moi, tant elle était palpable. Elle fixa le papier un instant, un sourire carnassier remplaçant son sourire «bienveillant » puis elle se racla la gorge et dit :

« - La tribut femelle du District 11, cette année, est... _Alisson Queen_. »


End file.
